brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Spongebob: Seasons 1-4: The Videogame-
Description Oooooo, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?! Hello, Just So Everyone Knows, THIS IS CUSTOM! LEGO SpongeBob deserves a videogame. I'm Thinkin' About....30 levels. Each episode is one level and 6 episodes for each season. Then 6 for the movie. play as all our favorite characters from SpongeBob to Snelly: Squidward’s pet snail. and also A fully explorable world with Every Where from the Krusty Krab to Rock Bottom to Glove World! And the re-introduction of Driving levels! Use everything from the Famous Patty Wagon to "Boat-ey" SpongeBob’s first boat. And even new minigames like Patty Dash, Sing-A-Song, and Snail Racing! Contributors Feel Free To Join. Just Let Me Know. Rickybobby1003- (Creator) Irnakk- (Second In Command, Experienced Creator) Hunterkiller1440- (New Guy, Awesome) Playable Characters Spongebob . Basic- Karatey Gloves, Bubbles, Crawl Through Small Doors . Astronaut- Net Gun, Jet Pack . Krusty Krab Uniform- Spatula, Hat-A-Rang . Bunny Suit- Pick-Axe, Super Jump . Inflated Pants- Flight . Glasses- Net, Jar . Mermaidman Disguise- Waterball, Raging Whirlpool- (Patrick- Barnacle Boy Required) Patrick . Basic- Bubbles, Super- Strength . Radio- Control Over Spongebob (Hat Suit), Control Over Machinery . Astronaut- Net Gun, Jet Pack . Krusty Krab Uniform- Broom, Hat-A-Rang . Glasses- Net, Jar . Barnacle Boy Disguise- Sulpher Vision, Raging Whirlpool- (Spongebob- Mermaidman Required) Squidward . Basic- High Jump, Glide, Clarinet, Paint Brush- (Draw Bricks To Build With) . Krusty Krab Uniform- Ketchup Gun, Hat-A-Rang . Tuxedo- Cane . Construction Worker- Jack Hammer . Full Body Cast- Wheel Chair, Net, Jar Mr. Krabs . Basic- Claws, Super Strength . Sailor- Anchor- (Grappling Hook) . Clown Disguise- Bubbles, Joy- Buzzer . Pirate- Sword Plankton . Basic- Crawl Through Small Doors, Lazer Gun . Technology Suit- Interact With Robots And Machinery, Magnetisim, X- Ray Vision . A.I.R. Suit- Jet Pack, Glide, Robot Claw . Robot Krabs- Claws, Super-Strength, Heat Vision Sandy . Basic- Karatey Gloves, Lazer Gun . Astronaut- Jet Pack, Net Gun . Technology Suit- Interact With Robots And Machinery, Magnetisim, X- Ray Vision . Miss- Appear Disguise- Invisibility, Super- Strength Mermaid Man . Basic- Waterball, Raging Whirlpool- (Barnacle Boy Required) Barnacle Boy . Basic- Sulpher Vision, Raging Whirlpool- (Mermaid Man Required) Mrs. Puff . Basic- Glide, Wrench- (Interact With Machinery). Bubble Buddy . Basic- Bubbles . Bubble- Flight, Bubbles . Blower Suit- Remote Controlled Bubbles, Soap Cannon. Gary . Basic- Slime- (Grappling Hook) . Robes- Book-A-Rang, Glide Pearl . Basic- Super- Strength, Seduction Karen . Basic- Laze . Flight- Flight . Control Center- Control Robots And Machinery Man Ray . Basic- Head-A-Rang, Lazer Gun Dirty Bubble . Basic- Flight, Bubbles Atomic Flounder . Basic- Super- Strength, Super- Jump Jumbo Shrimp . Basic- Super Strength, Claws Squilliam Fancyson . Basic- Unibrow- Rang, Cane Scooter . Basic- Skateboard- (Ride) Clem . Basic- Rootbeer Jug- (Grappling Hook) Doodlebob . Basic- Crawl Through Small Doors, Pencil- (Draw DoodleBricks To Build With) DoodlePat . Basic- Super Strength, Eraser- (Destroys DoodleBricks) DoodleSquid . High Jump, Glide, Pen- (Creates Un-Erasable DoodleBricks) DoodlePlankton . Crawl Through Small Doors, Book- (Creates DoodleBrick Structures) Rock Bottomite . Basic- Light- (Glow) Mindy . Basic- Flight, Magic- (Build Purple Bricks) David Hasslehoff . Basic- Super-Strength, Flight Larry The Snail . Basic- Slime Snelly . Basic- Slime Rocky . Basic- Slime Tattletale Strangler . Basic- Super- Strength, Strangle- Rip Off Enemy's Head. Gramma . Basic- Cookies- (Boomerangs), Spatula Snail . Basic- Slime Don The Whale . Basic- Super- Strength Hash Slinging Slasher . Basic- Spatula Hans . Basic- Flight, Super- Strength Smitty Werben Yager Man Jensen . Basic- Sword, Bone- Rang Realistic Fish Head . Basic- No Special Abiliys Flying Dutchman . Basic- Flight, Magic, Sword Patricia . Basic- Super- Strength, Bubbles, Suduction Bikini Bottomite . #1- No Special Abiliys . #2- No Special Abiliys . #3- No Special Abiliys . #4- No Special Abiliys Dennis . Basic- Knife, Super- Strength No-Name . Flight, Sting King Neptune . Magic, Flight, Trident- (Sword) Gold Brick And Special Characters 25 ----- Starfish Man . Super- Strength, Glide 50 ----- Super Sponge . Bubble- Gun, Flight 100 ----- Spongegar . Bubbles, Torch 125 ----- Patar . Super- Strength, Club 150 ----- Pat-Tron . Lazers, Spatula, Bubble Gun, Super- Strength 200 ----- Giant Plankton . Lazers, Super- Strength 250 ----- Lord Royal Highness . Trident, Waterball 100% Game Completion ----- The Cyclops . Super Strength, Harpoon- (Destoy All Nearby Minifigures) Fan's Choice Playable Characters Here Is Where The Characters YOU Choose Will Show Up! Your Favorite Character Not Here? Just Feel Free To Tell Me On This Project's Talk Page! Larry The Lobster . Basic- Claws, Super- Strength, Life- Preserver- (Grappling Hook) Bubble Bass . Basic- Super-Strength, Pickle-Rang Spongetron . Basic- Lazer, Spatula, Super-Strength, Grappling Arm chocolate guy .basic super-strength yells breaks stuff Kelp thing .kelp gun, kelp used as grappling hook, kelp lasso, use technology, Extra Toggle Jellyfish . When Playing In Jellyfish Fields Gorilla Suit Guy . When Playing On Conch St. Santa Clause . When Playing Durring December Giant Krabby Patty . When Playing Durring October Seaweed Monster Man . When Playing In Bikini Bottom Goofy Goober . When Playing In The Sales District Glovey Glove . When Playing In Glove World Levels Season One Help Wanted Areas- Spongebob's House; Collect Items (Pants, Tie, Shoes). Characters: Spongebob, Gary Barg'n Mart; Save Patrick from Anchovies, Find Spatula. Characters: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward Krusty Krab; Run from Anchovie Wave, Defeat King Anchovie, Save Mr. Krabs. Characters: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward Enemies: Anchovies, Small Clams, King Anchovie Tea At The Treedome-''' Areas- Jellyfish Fields; Catch Jellyfish with Stolen Journal, Save Sandy, Defeat Giant Clam Characters: Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy Treedome: Repair Door, Find Cookies/Tea, Search for Water Characters: Spongebob, Patrick Enemies- Jellyfish, Giant Clam, Small Clams . Spongebob: KK Suit, Jellyfishing Suit 'Jellyfishing-' Areas- Conch St. Neighborhood; Catch 5 Jellyfish, Knock on Squidward's door, Run from Jellyfish Characters: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward Jellyfish Fields; Chase No-Name, Save Squidward, Fight Queen Jellyfish Squidward's House; Find Balloons, Streamers, And Welcome Home Sign 'Plankton!-' Areas- Krusty Krab; Chase Robo Patty, Fight Plankton, Shoot Plankton from Cannon Characters: Mr. Krabs, Spongebob Spongebob's Head; Fight Little Spongebobs, Defeat Brain Monster, Place Controller Characters: Plankton, Karen, Spongebob (Vehicle) Chum Bucket; Find Plankton's Lab a Bone, Repair Machine Characters: Plankton, Karen, Spongebob (Vehicle) . Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick: Jellyfishin' Suits. Karen: Mobile, Flight. '''Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Pickles . Spongebob, Patrick, Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, Mr. Krabs . Spongebob: Superhero, KK Suit. Patrick: Superhero. Hall Monitor, Jellyfish Jam . Spongebob, Patrick, Mrs. Puff, Squidward . Spongebob: Jellyfishin' Suit Sleepytime, Suds . Spongebob, Gary, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs . Gary: Robes. Arrgh, Rock Bottom . Spongebob, Parick, Mr. Krabs, Rock Bottomite . Mr. Krabs: Pirate Season Two Big Pink Loser, Bubble Buddy . Spongebob, Patrick, Bubble Buddy . Spongebob, Patrick: KK Suit. Bubble Buddy: Bubble, Blower Suit Dying For Pie, Imitation Krabs . Spongebob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton . Spongebob, Squidward: KK Suit. Plankton: Robo- Krabs Wormy, Patty Hype . Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs . Spongebob: KK Suit Survival Of The Idiots, Dumped . Spongebob, Patrick, Gary, Larry . No Suits Used No Free Rides, I'm Your Biggest Fanatic . Spongebob, Patrick, Mrs. Puff, Kevin The Sea Cucumber . Spongebob, Patrick: Jellyfishing Suits. Graveyard Shift, Frankendoodle . Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Gary . Spongebob, Squidward: KK Suit Season Three The Algae's Always Greener, Spongeguard On Duty . Spongebob, Patrick, Larry The Lobster, Plankton . Spongebob: KK Suit. Plankton: Air Suit Nasty Patty, Idiot Box . Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward . Spongebob: KK Suit. Squidward: KK Suit Snowball Effect, One Krab's Trash . Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward . Mr. Krabs: Pirate Party Pooper Pants, The Sponge Who Could Fly . Spongebob, Patrick, Gary, Mr. Krabs, EXTRA TOGGLE: Jellyfish . Spongebob: Bunny Suit, Inflated Pants Great Snail Race, Mid Life Crustacean . Spongebob, Gary, Squidward, Snelly, Patrick, Rocky, Mr. Krabs . Spongebob: KK Suit Spongebob Meets The Strangler, Pranks Alot . Spongebob, Patrick, The Tattletale Strangler . Spongebob: KK Suit, SPECIAL: Invisible. Patrick: SPECIAL: Invisible Season Four The Lost Mattress, Krabs vs. Plankton . Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton . Spongebob: KK Suit, SPECIAL: Steak Suit. Patrick: SPECIAL: Steak Suit. Squidward: KK Suit. Plankton: SPECIAL: Cast And Wheel Chair Have You Seen This Snail, Skill Crane . Spongebob, Patrick, Gary, Gramma, Snail, Squidward . Spongebob, Squidward: KK Suit Dunces And Dragons, Krusty Towers . Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs . Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy: SPECIAL: Medieval. Spongebob, Squidward: KK Suit The Movie Manager Dreams . Spongebob, Mr. Krabs . No Suits Used Immature? . Spongebob, Patrick, Plankton, Karen . Karen: Grappler. Plankton: A.I.R. Suit You Don't Need A Licence To Drive A Sandwich . Spongebob, Patrick, Patty Wagon . Spongebob: KK Suit Bubble Blowin' Babys . Spongebob, Patrick . No Suits Used Free Ice Cream . Spongebob, Patrick, Patty Wagon . No Suits Used Now That We're Men . Spongebob, Patrick . No Suits Used GIFT SHOP! . Spongebob, Patrick, Blowfish, Lobster, Squid . No Suits Used The Battle Of Bikini Bottom . Spongebob, Patrick, David Hasslehoff . No Suits Used Minigames Patty Snacher (Try And Steal The Krabby Pattys, Without Spongebob Noticing) . Plankton . Plankon- Robot Krabs Squid-Athon (Spongebob And Patrick Have "Borrowed" Squidward's Crecumber Bike, And Squidward Isn't Going To Let Them Get Far) . Squidward . No Suits Used Driving Down Pat (Help Spongebob Get His Boating Licence! Of Course, You May Want To Tell Him To Avoid Brick Walls....) . Patrick . Radio More MiniGames Coming Soon! Leave Your Ideas On The Chat Page! :) DLC Packages Bikini Bottom Bound!- $5.99 . Perch Perkins . Dr. Gill Gilliam . Big Sister Sam . Mr. Squarepants . Mrs. Squarepants . New Kelp City- Explorable World- (Via The Bus) . Who Bob What Pants, Spy Buddies- Playable Level Land Ho!- $5.99 . Spongebob (Land) . Patrick (Land) . Squidward (Land) . Mr. Krabs (Land) . Sandy (Land) . Texas- Explorable World- (Via Sandy's House) . Pressure, The Smoking Peanut- Playable Level TransPortalator?- (Nicktoons Pack)- $10.99 . Timmy Turner . Jimmy Neutron . Danny Phantom . Invader Zim . Tak . Cat-Dog . Jimmys Lab, Zim's Spaceship, The Ghost Zone, Timmys House- Explorable Mini Worlds- (Via Spongebobs Garage) . Nicktoons Unite- 6 Level Story Addition Villains pack .jumbo shrimp .plankton .man ray .dirty bubble .sister slug .atomic flounder .kelp thing .doodle-bob $6.99 Pictures And Advertisments Img160x210 SpongeBob.png Pic23A03920381AC6CF6230314C19B005C.png Lego Spongebob Squarepants The Videogame.png Spongeboblogo.jpg LEGO Spongebob Game cover.jpg Tom The Chocolate Beast Battle.png|Screenshot Of A Boss Fight.